Say When
by windyoceans
Summary: Jasper is a young man forced to work nights. He sees no point in anything, until a golden eyes god has an unusual request. But then things start getting complicated. DARK FIC. Language, Sexual situations, Suicidal tendencies, NON CON, CHARACTER DEATH,AU
1. Chapter 1

**((*******READ******

**Jasper, Peter, Charlotte- Human**  
**Edward-Vampire  
Edward is a mind reader, Jasper an empath. That is super crucial in coming chapters.**

**When/If you review, quote me your favorite line.**

**Song title from the song "Say When" By The Fray**

**First fic ever! Be nice!** **))**

**

* * *

**

It was cold. Cold and quiet. Jasper was tired, his curly hair covering his bright blue eyes. He was shivering, his tight V necked sweater and pants not nearly warm enough for the weather. The street was empty, and he knew it was going to be a long night. Working was easy. To suck someone, to make them scream, to be fucked were all easy to Jasper. But tonight was just silence leaving Jasper to his thoughts, and that's what scared him.

He breathed out slowly, watching the swirls of his breath create patterns that flew into the cloud covered night sky. He wondered how'd it be to just disappear into thin air.

Suddenly he was aware of a presence, someone standing next to him just starring. Being an em-path, he could feel their curiosity and their concern. Jasper jumped, taking a step back from the man and pushing the suicidal thoughts from his head. He put on a smile for the man, walking with false confidence to him. The man looked... expensive. Dressed in an elegant suit, with perfectly styled copper hair and golden eyes, he looked young but striking.

"What are you looking for Sugar?" Jasper asked, trying to keep the exhaustion from his voice.

"...Edward. My names Edward...I want to go to a hotel. We'll discuss it there," the man replied, and Jasper tensed. Only cops didn't say what they wanted, and it seemed like a trap. But suddenly the man was pulling money from his pocket, hundreds and hundreds of dollars worth. Edward handed it to him carelessly.

"It's one thousand dollars. Come with me and do what I say and I'll give you two more," The man said. He started to walk to his silver volvo, but stopped when Jasper didn't follow. Jasper looked at the money in his hand and frowned.

"How bad are you going to hurt me?" Jasper asked bluntly. His mind went to his regulars who liked to burn him or cut him. Edward tensed, and Jasper noted a feeling of guilt.

"It'll only hurt for a moment," Edward replied softly, and Jasper looked to his eyes.

"That's what they all say," he said quietly, looking back to the sky for a moment before walking to the car.

* * *

They drove in silence, going to a hotel not even five minutes away. It was ,however, extremely expensive. Jasper looked at the chandelier in awe as Edward purchased a room. They again walk in silence to the hotel suite, Jasper trying to control his nerves.

He knew if he completed what Edward asked, he could walk away with three thousand dollars. Three thousand dollars meant he could skip work for a few days, and still have enough money to give to Maria at the end of the week.

A shiver went up his spine just thinking about Maria. Edward looked over to him with concern etched in his features, but Jasper ignored him. Edward stopped at a room number, sliding the keycard in and opening the door quickly. Jasper gasped as he saw the beautiful hotel room, complete with a mini kitchen, living room, dining room and bedroom. Everything looked too nice for a simple fuck. Too elegant for person interested in hurting him.

Edward extended his hand, his face not revealing his emotions, so Jasper just read them. Edward was nervous, and there was a hint of guilt in him. Jasper took his hand, flinching at the cold and let the bronze haired man lead him to the bedroom.

The sheets were silk, and Jasper let Edward's hand go so he could run his finger tips across them. He had never felt silk before.

Jasper turned to Edward, meeting his eyes before slowly taking his shirt off. His milky flesh was scarred from pass abuse, customers and even self, and he knew it wasn't attractive. Edward was frozen, examining his scars with sharp eyes and Jasper was pretty sure he wasn't even breathing. Quickly Jasper went to the button on his pants freezing as he heard the mans velvet voice..

"Don't," Edward's voice rang, and Jasper froze. Edward approached him slowly, deliberately making his actions known, as he took Jasper's arm into his hands. Jasper still flinched, but didn't pull away when the cool fingers ran over the scarred skin, looking at the random scars on the top of his arm and the perfect lines on the bottom.

"Who did this to you?" Edward asked, anger apparent without Jasper's empathy.

"My owner, some customers, myself... But every one of these scars are my fault. I did it to myself," Jasper said his voice lacking emotion. Jasper silently prayed for apathy, for the guy to just fuck him and get it over with. Edward's grip on his skin grew tighter, and Jasper looked at his feet. Edward dragged him slowly to the bed, and Jasper obediently took a seat.

He could feel Edward's concern, his pity, his anger. Jasper didn't want any of it. It was like the man could read his mind, and it scared him endlessly.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked defensively, the cold feeling of fear creeping up his spine. "Do you want me to blow you? Do you want me on my knees? Do you want me on the bed? What? Do you want to hurt me? Beat me? Burn me? What the fuck do you want?"

Edward raised his arms gripping boys scarred shoulders gently. He held the boy silently, unmoving as he looked into his eyes. Jasper stilled, his eyes filling up with an unfamiliar wetness. Suddenly, Edward's arms were around him, and Jasper struggled for a moment before sinking into the hug. He trembled in the golden eyed strangers arms as the man kissed his hair.

"Just do it," Jasper whispered, his trembles increasing as the kisses went down his neck. "Whatever it is. I don't care anymore. Just get it over with."

"You'll be okay Jasper. I'll make sure you're okay," Edward whispered, and Jasper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the mysterious mans words.

Then suddenly Edward's lips were replaced by razor sharp teeth, and Jasper gasped in pain. He felt his blood rush to his neck. In fear, he tried to call Edward's name, but his head felt so heavy. His eyes closed to beautiful bloodstained lips calling his name.

* * *

Jasper awoke to stoney arms around him, and a cool hand stroking his head. He tensed momentarily before remembering his settings and the confusing situation he was in. He sat up slowly, but the room started to spin. Edward's arms pulled him back towards his stone chest.

"It's the blood loss. You can't get up just yet," Edward said quietly, and Jasper could feel he was feeling regret. Jasper wondered momentarily what he regretted. Edward stilled , and pulled Jasper closer to his chest. Jasper just snuggled into him, too exhausted to move away.

"You're an empath," Edward said slowly, and it was Jasper's turn to be shocked.

"What- How did-"

"I'm a mind reader." Edward said quickly.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked. "A mind reader and what else?"

Edward didn't reply, and instead buried himself in Jasper's neck, kissing the skin softly. He then let go of the half naked human, and Jasper almost whimpered at the loss.

"If you don't eat something, you'll pass out," Edward said quietly, finally meeting Jasper's eyes. Jasper silently noted that there was a ring of red around the iris and nodded to Edward.

"Besides... You look like you don't eat enough as is anyway," Edward continued, grabbing the room service menu, and tossing it to Jasper. Jasper had to stop himself from asking what Edward wanted to eat, but noted Edward must have heard anyway because he smiled.

Jasper had decided on a muffin, but when the food arrived Edward had clearly not listened. Eggs, with meats, and fruits with muffins filled the room. Jasper dug in, not minded the curious man watching him with a smirk on his face. Within five minutes Jasper had his fill, and looked at all the extra food. His mind went to Peter and Charlotte, who he knew was hungry. He looked at Edward, too embarrassed to ask aloud if he could take the food.

"Take it. I have no use for it. But who are they?" Edward asked

"Don't you know? Like. Can't you read my mind?" Jasper asked, and Edward smiled.

"I can read your mind, not dig through your memories. And when you think of someone, you don't actually think of their whole history." The vampire replied nonchalantly, and Jasper looked at he feet.

"Me and Peter.. We both ran away from home a couple of years ago. Maria found us and we've been working for her ever since. Charlotte is his girlfriend." Fear creeped up Jasper's spine thinking about Maria, and Edward anger flared.

"What does she do to you Jasper?" Edward asked emotionlessly, and Jasper began to tremble.

"Please. This is the nicest bed i'll probably ever sleep in. Don't let her take this memory from me," He whispered, and suddenly Edward was next to him, kissing his hair and wrapping his arms around his scarred body. He melted into the grip, only to have Edward pull away.

"Check out is at eleven, and I need to get you back before the sun comes out from under the clouds," Edward said slowly, but Jasper could feel his disappointment. For Jasper it was just another reminder that he was much lower of a class than Edward.

* * *

The drive back was silent again, and Jasper let his dim view of the world wash over him again. Edward parked at the corner, and looked at the thin boy frowning. He grabbed the boys chin, turning Jasper to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"The other night... I knew what you were thinking. Don't ever think like that. If you get depressed you could call me. We could-" Jasper cut him off.

"Maria doesn't allow us phones." Jasper said, and he tried to pull away, but Edward held him firm.

"Jasper. I'll be back in a few days. I promise."

"That's what they all say," Jasper repeated, and Edward frowned before pulling out a wad of money. He looked at it for a moment before handing it all to Jasper, who felt the color drain from his face.

"I'll make sure you're okay."

Jasper thumbed his finger over the money over the money, shaking his head in protest, but was silenced by a pair of cool lips.

He left the car with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"You fucking_ prick_."

Jasper was slammed up against his thin apartment wall by a long haired blond man with tears in his eyes. A shaky hand ran down Jaspers skin, confirming his presence before Peter released a shaky breath and clutched Jasper to his chest.

"I fucking thought...I thought Maria or some sick fuck had- I thought." Peter stumbled over his words. Jasper pressed his forehead to Peters and both men stilled, breathing together.

Charlotte looked on from across the room, smiling at the two. She had known them long enough not to be jealous. Jasper and Peter had a language of their own, forged over years of sharing beds and waking each other from nightmares. Peter dragged Jasper to the couch, and they sat squished together as Jasper showed the two all the food he had brought home. Then he pulled out the wad of money. Peter stilled, and Charlotte moved across the room demanding attention.

"Who is he? What'd he do?" Charlotte asked, eyes narrowing. Nothing came for free, and there wasn't a prince charming coming to save anyone. Jasper felt worry wash over Charlotte, and he frowned.

"He just... He." Jasper couldn't think of the right words, so he pulled down his sweater, revealing the bite on his lower neck. The room went silent.

"What the fuck is that?...Jasper. Jasper what the fuck?" Peter screamed, and he grabbed Jasper slowly to examine the wound.

"It's a vampire bite. The guy sucked his blood," Charlotte answered, and Peter turned to his girlfriend in confusion.

"How do you know?" He asked carefully, and Charlotte looked at her feet.

"Maria brought them once. They took a small quiet girl named Angela. I never saw her again."

Peter turned back to Jasper, and Jasper could feel the fear radiating off him.

"Jasper, what'd you get yourself into?"

"Edward was nice... He paid me well and bought me breakfast.... He... He's not bad" Jasper said quietly. Peter grabbed the money, counting quickly as his face got more and more pale.

"Jasper. There is over four thousand dollars here." Peters voice was shaking. Even Charlotte froze at this, disbelief spilling through her mask.

"We could leave here. You guys could get married." Jasper said quietly.

"It's not worth it for you to be in danger," Peter said smoothly, and Jasper started getting angry.

"Every fucking day we stay here we're in danger. Do I have to wait for the sick bastard to come finish the job, or until I finally get the courage to fucking end it myself? I have no future here. If this is it, if this is my life forever, I don't want to live anymore. I want a fucking plan Peter. I need a plan Peter." By the end Jasper was crying, and Peter gathered him in his arms.

"We'll make a plan. We'll save money, I promise Jasper. Don't give up," Peter whispered. Jasper buried his head in Peter's sweater and let himself believe the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**((AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so excited!**

****** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATH, SELF HARM, AND RAPE. IF YOU CAN'T READ ABOUT THESE TRUE LIFE HORRORS, I SUGGEST NOT READING M RATED FANFICTION*****

**If you review, please tell me your favorite line! It makes me smile!))**

* * *

Jasper often suffered nightmares, ever since he was little. When he was a child, his mother would take him into her arms, hugging him close while humming songs in his ear. When his mom died, there weren't songs anymore. The nightmares came more frequently, and Jasper's dad became more and more strict. His dad didn't know how to raise him, so he beat him. Pretty soon, Jasper began showing up at Peter's house every other night with a new bruise. Peter would comfort the boy silently, in fear of his own strict parents.

They left home a year after Jasper's mother died, with not more than a backpack full of stuff. They arrived to Chicago on a bus, both fifteen years old with bright eyes. But things were harder than they had ever imagined, and a month after they arrived, they were shivering in a cold alley expecting death.

That was until Maria arrived. She was beautiful, a brown eyed savior. She brought them to a restaurant with a menu full of things they couldn't pronounce the name of. She told them she'd take care of them, if they worked for her. They agreed. After the first couple nights, Jasper didn't have many nightmares anymore. In fact, he rarely dreamed at all.

Jasper's eyes opened, taking in cold living room. It was really late and he didn't plan on going to work. He got up slowly, the silence of the apartment was chilling. Someone knocked on the door, and Jasper walked to it hesitantly. He opened the door slowly, to reveal a beautiful woman fashionably dressed with long flowing brown curls. He tensed as the woman smiled at him, and pushed open the door letting herself and two others in with her.

"Maria.." Jasper said slowly, and the brunette turned, frowning at him.

"Jasper, do you know you're suppose to be working right now? Did you really think I would have missed the fact that my favorite toy missed his first day of work for the two years you have been working for me?" Her tone was sharp, and Jasper trembled slightly as he shut the apartment door.

"I.. I don't feel-" Jasper was cut off by the intensity of anger Maria was feeling, none of which was apparent on her face.

"Fucking empath. You take the fun out of everything," she said almost casually, and suddenly there were hands on him. Jasper struggled briefly as Maria walked slowly to him, but froze when he soft fingers ran across his face.

"I'm sorry to do this to you lovely, but you have a twinkle in your eye. A twinkle that makes me think you have plans...And plans are foolish Jasper. Plans make God laugh. So let's get that twinkle out of your eye."

Everyone in the apartment complex could hear the screams. No one, of course, would call the police

* * *

It snowed the next night, light fluffy flakes that danced in the street light. Jasper's face was white from the cold, his lips were red from being chewed on. Under his curly hair hid a bruise, and on his cheek a cut ran straight across. He listened to his breath, watching the snowflakes while trying to control his shivering. He leaned on a chain link fence for support, but the metal was pressing down on his bruises. He felt cold, but that was all he felt. He couldn't feel anything, emotionally he was numb.

A car pulled up, windows tinted. Slowly the window rolled down, and James peaked his head out. James was a regular, in the darkest of ways. Jasper got off the fence, slowly walking to the car. He could feel the mans excitement and lust radiating off him. Silently, he opened the door and climbed in. James rolled up the window, but didn't drive. He starred at the boy, and ran a finger down his cut cheek.

"I came by last night, but you weren't here. I thought maybe you had ran away. But seeing this...Obviously I was mistaken," James said, petting Jasper slowly. Jasper looked at his feet, chewing on his lips.

"You're fucking beautiful when you're broken. And you know my favorite part? There's always still something in you to break."

James started the car and drove to the usual motel, the kind of place you pay for in cash. James directed him with an iron grip, fingers touching old bruises. The hotel room was small, and made Jasper feel dirty. As soon as James shut the door, he threw his backpack down and was pulling his own clothes off.

"Money first." Jasper said emotionlessly, and James smiled. He pulled out five one hundred dollar bills, and Jasper knew it'd be one of those nights. He stuck the money in a hidden seam in his pants, and then began to undress.

James scanned his thin frame hungrily, each bruise, every rib making him more and more excited. Jasper's pale skin was a blank canvas, and James wanted nothing more than to fill it it, leaving no skin unscarred. With the flick of a wrist, James had a knife, and Jasper flinched.

"Bed, now," James commanded, and the thin boy obeyed, fisting the crunchy sheets as James straddled him. A hand ran down this boney chest, and Jasper closed his eyes, wishing nothing more than to be unconscious. Then the hand was gone, and something cool ran down his skin. The metal made its way to his collar bones, and sliced into the skin, across his the length of the collar bones. Jasper screamed. It was deep, and blood bubbled up the wound and onto Jasper's chest. James tossed aside the knife, rubbing his fingers in the boys blood. Leaning down, James tongue ran over the bloody chest, as Jasper cried struggling in vain. James kissed the wounds, while spreading Jasper's legs, placing himself at the entrance and shoving. Jasper screamed in pain, and continued to struggle, making James even more excited. James slammed into the sobbing boy, while biting his neck, ignoring the wails of pain the boy made. With one last shove he came, and pulled out. Jasper could feel blood oozing out of his defiled entrance, and closed his eyes.

James went into the bathroom, and the shower turned on. Jasper sat up, ignoring the sting in his bottom, and seized the knife that laid discarded on the floor. He held it in his hands, running his fingers over the grooves.

Maria was right. Plans were useless. Jasper felt tears slipping from his eyes. Peter and Charlotte would be better off without him. Edward was not going to save him. Life had no point. He wanted to die.

Jasper pressed the knife down his wrist, watching the waterfall of blood begin in fascination. He went to the other wrist to repeat the action, but someone grabbed his arm.

"You stupid fucking boy," James yelled, and he shoved the boy back on the bed. Jasper felt his head getting lighter, while James dug through his backpack. He brought out gauze, pressing them against the bleeding wrist and wrapping it tightly. James must have had experience with wounds, because Jasper didn't feel anymore light headed. James sat close, watching him with hawk eyes, twirling his knife in hand.

"Why didn't you let me bleed?" Jasper asked quietly, his eyes fixed onto the ceiling. He felt James move, and suddenly, he was in his line of vision frowning.

"I like blood. I like pain. I like when you scream, but I don't want you dead. Besides, you're going to be too old soon. She'll sell you, and I want you. You'll be mine. And if you please me, I'll make life good for you."

Jasper wanted to throw up. He felt dirty. He felt old. Quickly, he pulled his boxers and pants on, he reached for his shirt only to be grabbed by James. While gripping Jaspers arm tightly, he wiped the cuts on his collarbone with an alcohol pad. Jasper flinched, and James smiled.

"I'd take care of you if your were mine," he said, and released Jasper's arm. Jasper pulled his shirt over his bleeding collarbones and ran from the room.

* * *

Peter knew Charlotte was getting old for this job. At nineteen, she was just bursting out of her youth, and yet it was going to be the end for her. She had started young, all by herself. She was so cold when he met her, so walled off. Part of him thought he'd never be able get her to open up. And yet, slowly her walls crumbled. Peter could read her inside and out. Jasper ,however, was a different story. Everyday Jasper drifted farther from Peter's reach.

But currently, both were safe. All three of them were snuggled on the couch, the cold becoming unbearable alone. Peter brushed some hair off of Jasper's face, frowning at the cut that tainted his creamy skin.

"I'm so fucking scared Charlotte," he said quietly, and the sleepy girl sat up slowly.

"About what?" Charlotte asked, noticing usual Peter's confident tone was off.

"Everything is falling apart. They're gonna come and take you away from me. They're gonna take you and I'm not going to be able to hold it together. And fucking Jasper...I walked in this morning and he was starring at a fucking wall, face blank. In the 17 years I've been alive, he has never had that look... that look of just nothing. He's an empath for fucks sake, he feels everything. And he's hurting alone, and won't let me in. He's shutting me out, and I can't get through to him. I need him to be okay. I need us to be okay."

Charlotte got up, wrapping her arm around Peter, her breath ghosting his neck as he broke down and cried. He was younger than her, by two years, but she had never seen him lose it. But she couldn't comfort him. She knew Maria would take her away from him if they didn't leave, but they couldn't leave. Charlotte held Peter tight, but said nothing.

* * *

"Jasper, when was the last time you ate?" Peter asked, the snow falling slowly while the streets were quiet.

"...Oh... I forgot," Jasper replied, his eyes following the snow as it fell to the ground.

"Jasper. Don't fucking lock me out," Peter growled. Jasper didn't even flinch, he just nodded and kept watching the snowfall.

"I'll meet you here at five tomorrow morning. Don't be late," Peter said quietly, and quickly, he ran off to his own corner. Neither wanted a repeat of what happened with Maria.

Jasper felt frozen, his eyes closed and he thought of his mother. She was tall and thin like him, with curls that went down her back. Her eyes however were green, and Jasper hated that he had his fathers eyes. He remembered how she had a way of talking to his father, a calming tune that defused situations quickly. And she sang like an angel.

"Who is she?" A voice asked, and Jasper opened his eyes to see his long lost savior. But he didn't believe in God anymore.

"She was my mother," Jasper replied gently, looking at his feet.

"She's dead now."

Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulders and Jasper looked to see Edward's wool coat covering his shaking figure. Jasper hadn't realized he had been shaking.

"Won't you get cold?" Jasper asked, and he looked to those golden eyes seeing only a sliver of the red he had seen after Edward had fed from him before.

"I can't get cold. I forgot how to feel cold," Edward replied dismissively, and he moved closer to wrap his arms around the human boy. Jasper tried to control it, but couldn't stop the flinch from happening. Edward froze. It wasn't like he could hide it from Edward. Edward read minds. So instead, he just sank down to the ground, replaying all of the images of the last couple days in his head. Edward was still, and Jasper looked to him for some type of emotional reaction. He was overpowered by the amount of rage he felt, and whimpered in fear. It was just like Maria. Just like Maria before she-

Suddenly he was being picked up by Edward who gripped him carefully. He tried to protest when Edward sat him in the car, but when he caught those golden eyes he silenced his protests.

"Buckle up," Edward's voice said icily, but Jasper knew the anger wasn't directed at him. Edward was around the car before Jasper's door even shut, and suddenly they were driving. Edward rolled down the window slightly, his focus elsewhere than in the car. Jasper tried to read his emotions to get some indication of what was going on, but he couldn't. His emotions were all over the place. Jasper was scared.

They stopped in front of a rundown house, and Edward was again around the car before Jasper could comprehend. He opened the car door gripped Jasper's hand with strength, lightly pulling him to the front door. He knocked hurriedly, pounding the door so hard Jasper was convinced it would crack.

The door opened, and Jasper tried to jerk away. Edward held him firmly as James smiled looking Jasper up and down.

"Fucking gorgeous...," James said quietly.

"May I come in?" Edward said emotionlessly, and Jasper continued to try to get out of the grip.

"Why? Do I get a free fuck? Or do you want to watch?" James said, a dirty smirk on his face. Edward's anger flared, but he kept calmed and collected on the outside. Instead, Edward smiled.

"May I come in?" he repeated, and James shrugged.

"Sure. Come on in."

Edward dragged Jasper in, and waited as James shut the door. As soon as the door shut, Edward had James by the throat, and threw him to the floor. James grunted in pain, but didn't even have time to get up before Edward had punched him again. Blood gushed from James' nose, and Edward picked him up by the throat.

Jasper watched in horror as he felt James' fear and panic second hand.

"You like to watch people bleed? Me too," Edward growled, and threw the man against the wall. There was a trail of blood as he slid down, and Jasper felt like he was going to vomit. James was scared. He was begging. His emotions were everywhere. It hurt Jasper to watch. Edward's hands were around his throat, constricting the airway as James screamed.

Jasper got up and ran from the room, and out the door before collapsing in the yard. He curled into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. It was a few minutes before Edward walked out. He picked up Jasper with ease, and carried him to the car. He drove to the hotel, slightly disturbed by the black he was getting from Jasper's mind.

* * *

"You killed him, didn't you?" Jasper's voice asked. Edward was starring out the window, and Jasper watched him with curious eyes.

"I did. He deserved to die," Edward replied nonchalantly, turning to Jasper. Jasper tensed, as he saw the golden eyes he knew were gone, and replaced with red rubies. Jasper frowned at the color, silently asking the question of color.

"Gold is for the animals. Red is when I drink from man. When I drink from man, I become ten times stronger than I would be on animal blood. "

The red eyed boy approached Jasper, sitting next to him on the bed slowly. Jasper looked at him hesitantly. But Jasper supposed he wouldn't mind if Edward killed him. Edward tensed, grabbing Jaspers wrist and slowly unwrapping the band aid around it. The wound hadn't completely healed, and Edward's eyes narrowed at the sight of the wound. He leaned down, and Jasper tensed in anticipation of pain. Instead he felt a gentle tongue run along the cut. Jasper pulled his arm away, to see the cut was gone replaced only with a faint scar.

Edward clawed at his shirt, and Jasper removed it slowly. He closed his eyes as Edward's tongue ran across his collar bones, butterflies flowing in his stomach.

Sex hurt. Sex always hurt. Jasper knew this, but for some Edward's mouth was on him, and he gasped at this new euphoric sensation. Edward stopped licking and started kissing up Jaspers neck. Their lips crashed together for a few moments before Jasper buried himself in Edward's neck.

"I'm dangerous Jasper. I'm a killer," Edward whispered. Jasper looked up at Edward, his red eyes starring at the wall blankly. Jasper laid back on Edward's chest and closed his eyes. Edward's arms wrapped around him tightly, lovingly.

"I don't care. But why me Edward?" he asked, mumbling into Edward's shirt quietly.

"At first I needed your blood. There are some people I need to find. To find and kill. But now... You're different Jasper. Your head, your blood. Everything."

"I'm a whore Edward. I'm never going to be able to leave. Maria isn't going to let me leave. And I can't go anywhere without Peter or Charlotte. I'm not worth the effort. I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing Jasper." Edward said quietly, seizing the humans hands in his. He ran his finger across scar on Jasper's wrist, guilt engulfing him

"You're everything. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm sorry I let this happen. I'll protect you. We'll get you out of here. I promise."

Jasper frowned. Hope seemed pointless. Maria had told him plans were pointless. He wasn't sure if Edward could even help them. But still, some little part of Jasper believed in Edward. Some unbroken part of him hoped.

* * *

The man looked out of place. His suit was sharp, and expensive. His eyes were closed and a a blissful smile was on his face. He sat on one of the ripped couches in an aged looking office.

Maria entered the room, taken aback by the presence of the man in her office.

"Aro. It's been quite a time," Maria said quietly, and the man opened his eyes to reveal red irises.

"Ah Maria. It has been. I was wondering if you had any spare humans I could have. Cities are so hard to find people who won't be missed, and I know you are in need of a disposal," Aro said, his voice casual and posture relaxed.

"I have quite a few humans who are past due, yeah. But I think I have something you'd like even better." Maria's tone was confident, and Aro tilted his head in curiosity.

"What could you have that I would possibly want?" he asked, tone still lazy.

"I've got an empath. And not only that. I've got an empath that can control the emotions of others," she bragged. Aro's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think he knows he can do it. But one time he didn't make his quota for the week, and I rounded up all the whores and brought them to my office. Some of them were crying, but one was sobbing. He kinda held her, and suddenly the whole room started to feel calm. No one was crying, no one was even scared. He didn't notice though, he was focused on comforting the girl."

Aro was suddenly standing, his posture tense.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked bluntly

"Two things. ...First, I want to be immortal. Second, I want him to be mine, where he goes I go," she said her voice unwavering.

Aro frowned but extended his hand.


End file.
